


Take my whole life, too

by GoForGoals



Series: Can't help falling in love [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tour through Asia continues and Erik gets insecure about a promise Marco had made earlier. Will he be reassured and will his dream come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my whole life, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe/gifts).



> This is the sequel to "Take my hand". It can be read as an one-shot but, it will turn into a series with more parts to come. 
> 
> Thank you, my Blue_Night for doing the beta and being there for me. :-)
> 
> I want to gift this work to the lovely cafe for bringing up the inspiration with the gifs of Marco and Erik holding hands for the second time. Thank you so much for your wonderful comments and words, dear! I'm glad I got to know you. :-)

„But only if I can hold your hand, then.“    

Erik repeated the words in his mind over and over again, a blissful smile spreading out all over his face whenever he thought of Marco’s fingers holding his so close. After the rough words on the pitch in the last test match, Marco’s regret and the small gesture had meant the world to him.    
   
It had been wonderful, amazing and most of all completely surprising that the blond had taken his hand, and Erik still wasn’t over the fact that they would go out on a date as they had agreed later this evening in the locker room, as soon as they would be back from their journey. A real _date_. Sometimes during their trip through Asia, Erik feared that he had only dreamed all of this, that Marco would withdrew his offer and that he had just made it in a weak moment.    
   
The midfielder however didn’t seem to be that occupied about his promise, he just went on with his teammates and their daily routine. Yet, when Erik watched him closer, he imagined seeing a happy expression on the handsome features of the man he had a serious crush on.    
   
The days passed by like in a fast motion, due to the many impressions the team gained, the meetings they had and the jet lag that still stuck into their bones. Erik told himself to be patient. He couldn’t remember that Marco had ever broken a promise, he was very reliable when it came to that, and so he tried to believe that they would really go out on a date. Hell, he was so looking forward to it.    
   
Nevertheless, he couldn’t forget about his doubts completely. Why should Marco want to go out with him? He was just one of the youngsters, not a superstar like the midfielder himself. The more time elapsed, the less self-confident the defender got. What if Marco just wanted to fool him with his announcement to go on a proper date with him?    
   
He couldn’t do anything against it but, his mood got worse the longer the team traveled. Erik tried to come closer to Marco but, the blond seemed to slip out of his fingers whenever he wanted to talk to him or simply stay by his side; and finally, despair took over.    

 

*** 

 

Eventually, the last test match was in front of them, the last highlight during their straining tour through Asia. Erik was a doubting mess. On the one hand, he wanted to return to Germany as soon as possible, on the other, he feared that he would be disappointed then.    

They started to warm up and Marco was in one group with Erik, already focused on the match like he always was when he was standing on the pitch. The midfielder loved nothing more than playing football, Erik was quite sure about that.    
   
The players stood in a circle, passing the ball to each other, and the one in the middle should try to catch it. Eventually, it was Erik’s turn to run after the ball and he did it with great effort, mostly, to impress Marco. He was so concentrated on the ball that he didn’t notice that he almost bumped into him, frozen in shock.    

_Fuck_ , Erik thought, _I have almost knocked him down_. He tried to downplay the incident, careful to not touch Marco, pretending that nothing had happened and that he simply could walk away.   
   
And then he felt it: Smooth fingers that were grabbing his digits again, firmly and tenderly. He gazed at Marco surprised and smiled at him - _beamed_ at him. The midfielder smiled back and all of a sudden Erik was one hundred percent sure that Marco would keep his promise. Holding his hand again for a short second was the reassurance the young defender had needed so badly, thinking that he would faint from bliss. If Marco would want it, he could not only take Erik’s hand but, his whole life, too.  

 

***   

 

Unfortunately, the team was quite busy after their return from Asia. The jet-lag was even worse this way round and they were tired and exhausted when they finally arrived in Dortmund. The weekend would be free but, they would need it to recover.   
   
As much as Erik hoped that Marco would ask him to go out with him soon, he was relieved that the older one took his time. Erik wanted to savor spending time with Marco, not yawning every five minutes because he barely could keep his eyes up.    
   
After the weekend, the team already got prepared for the next training camp in Switzerland so there wouldn’t be any chance for an undisturbed evening. It was important to be fit and healthy to leave a good impression on the new trainer. Erik didn’t dare to ask Marco when they would make their plan come true and he didn’t dare to send him a message, as well. He simply couldn’t force things with his crush on the blond midfielder that got worse every day. But what if Marco was waiting for a sign from him?   
   
Finally then, Erik had an idea. He dawdled after training in the locker room like he had done in Asia after the first time Marco had taken his hand. Marco was always one of the last players to step out of the shower anyway so it wasn’t a difficult task to catch him alone.    
   
Erik’s plan worked and when Marco came out of the shower, seeing Erik still sitting on the bench in front of his locker, he smirked. „Hey there,“ he said gently, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.    
   
„Hey,“ Erik croaked out, feeling like a teenager while he fumbled with his shoe laces.    
   
„Did you wait for me?“ Marco whispered into Erik’s ear while he sat down next to him, nudging him in the side. The breath that tickled the younger one’s ear was already enough to cover his arms with goose bumps, not to speak of other regions of his body.    
   
„Eh...“, Erik stammered, unsure what he should answer.    
￼   
„I haven’t forgotten you, on the contrary,“ Marco added, muttering the words right into Erik’s ear after he had made sure that no one else was listening to them. „Let’s get this training camp in Switzerland over and done but then, I’m all yours.“ He nudged Erik another time, watching his reactions amused.    
   
„Wow,“ the brunette stuttered and now Marco couldn’t suppress a soft chuckling.    
   
„You’re cute, you know that, right?“ he added silently before he stood up and got dressed, leaving Erik sitting on the bench like a pillar of salt.    
   
„No, I don’t,“ Erik murmured, more to himself, while Marco left the locker room with a little wink into his direction.    
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
The training camp in Switzerland was like a torture for Erik. Marco was so close and yet, so far, with all their teammates around, the exhausting exercises and the talks with their trainers. Every now and then, he got the chance to shoot the midfielder an admiring look but, that’s all what was on stake for the brunet - until the second day.    
   
They had just started their first training in the morning, playing in two different teams, when Erik defended the ball against Marco. His vision blurred and he saw the next scene through a milky glass, as if it wasn’t him but, another person who hurt Marco.    
   
He slipped on the pitch, slid over the grass and straight into Marco’s fragile ankle, hitting the sensitive part at full tilt. Erik heard the blonde yelping, his hands darting to his foot, holding it and moaning slightly in pain. Within the blink of an eye, their doctor and the physiotherapists arrived and Erik stared at the whole scene completely in shook.   
   
Before his minds eye, he saw all the scenes where Marco had injured his ankles. In Mainz, in Dortmund, in Paderborn. And he should have been the next one who had hurt him? He shivered in horror, slowly moving over to the place where the doc treated the blond, kneeling down next to him and stroking him hesitantly. He expected Marco to yell at him, to tell him that he should fuck off and, he would have understood him.    
   
Instead, Marco lay there, his eyes closed, panting heavily, enduring the treatment. „I’m so sorry,“ Erik stammered, „I don’t know how this happened...“ His voice trailed off and he barely noticed that he still caressed Marco’s shoulder.    
   
„It’s fine,“ the midfielder panted, obviously still in pain. „I don’t think that it is severe. Don’t worry, Erik.“ He opened his eyes and looked at the younger one. „Go back to training, I’m all right.“    
   
„You sure?“ Erik murmured, a picture of complete misery.    
   
„Yeah,“ Marco stated, standing up and putting weight onto his foot. „See, I can walk.“    
   
„We’ll take you to the hotel,“ their doc decided and Erik let his shoulders hang even lower but then, he mustered all of his courage.   
￼   
„Can I come to your room to see to you after training?“ he asked, waiting anxiously for the blond’s reaction.    
   
„Room 341“, was all Marco said - and all Erik needed to know. 

 

*** 

 

„Come in!“ Erik heard Marco’s voice after he had returned from the training. The sound of it alone sent shivers down his spine and he pushed the door handle down with a heart that threatened to jump out of his chest.    
   
Kevin, Marco’s roommate, was nowhere to be seen and the blond was lying on his bed, his foot propped up on a cushion, an ice pack placed over the bandage. Erik gulped when he saw it, his bad conscience written all over his face. „I’m so sorry, Marco...“ he said once again but, the midfielder just shrugged.   
   
„It’s not as severe as it seems. I even can participate in the training this afternoon,“ he said and Erik sighed in relief. „But, why don’t you take a seat?“ Marco made an inviting gesture, yet, the room he shared with Kevin was a total mess with clothes and personal belongings spread all over the furniture and the floor. „You can use Kevin’s side of the bed,“ Marco smiled and Erik wasn’t sure if he had said it on purpose. The defender kicked away his shoes and made himself comfortable next to Marco.    
   
„Does it hurt badly?“ he asked carefully, his gaze glued to Marco’s injured foot. Hell, he knew how prone the midfielder was to ankle strains, he couldn’t forgive himself that he had caused him so much pain. Erik would have given everything to turn back the clock or to take the injury himself.    
   
He looked up from Marco’s leg to his face, finding a strange expression there. Marco’s gaze seemed to pierce him and then, he felt the sensation that had almost become familiar to him in the meantime. The blond had taken his hand but this time, he also entangled their fingers.    
   
„Now it doesn’t hurt anymore,“ Marco whispered, leaning his head tenderly against Erik’s shoulder.


End file.
